IzuJirou Valentine's Soundtrack
by Ability King KK
Summary: After everything they've been through, Kyouka feels it is now time to confess her feelings to Izuku and make things official between them. Will she be able to win the boy's heart or will she lose everything in the process? Izuku x Kyouka. Sequel to "IzuJirou Halloween Soundtrack" and "Aftermath".
1. I Just Called To Say I Love You

**I Just Called To Say I Love You – Stevie Wonder**

It was well into the New Year, with Valentine's Day just around the corner and Kyouka Jirou was dreading the upcoming holiday.

Why one might ask? She had finally decided to admit her feelings for the green-haired cinnamon roll that had stolen her heart way back in October and had become a very important fixture in her life since then.

There was only one problem with this. Others had found out her plans.

"Eee, I can't believe you're finally going to admit everything to Midori, Kyouka-chan!"

Kyouka could only groan as the fluffy alien that was her classmate exudes happiness and excitement. The shy rocker and Mina, as well as Momo, Itsuka, and Setsuna were all in her room discussing Kyouka's plans for Izuku. Personally, Kyouka wished no one else knew about this. This was between her and Izuku, after all.

"Do you really have to be so loud, Mina?" asked Kyouka as she pet her cat Kiki, who was lying on her owner's lap.

"But Kyouka-chan! You're finally going to confess to your knight in shining green armor! This is a cause for celebration!"

The purple-haired girl blushed a bit at the mention of Izuku being her knight. It wasn't that far from the truth, considering what the two of them have been through.

"I still can't believe it's taken you this long to tell him, considering you two have been sleeping together," said Setsuna, giving off a lizard-like grin.

Kyouka bristled at that before glaring at Mina, making the pink girl raise her arms up in defense.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!"

"Then who told them?!" demanded Kyouka. From the corner of her eye she could see Momo fidget nervously. "Seriously, Yaomomo?!"

"I couldn't help it! I was worried about you and went to Kendo-san for advice!" admitted Momo, looking apologetic.

"If it's any consolation, only a very few of us in 1-B know what you've been going through, Jirou," added Itsuka, feeling guilty over what her class had put Kyouka through. Glancing towards her classmate, she could see the lizard girl feeling just as guilty, if not more so, since she was one of the reasons Kyouka was traumatized in the first place. "How have you been doing by the way, Jirou?"

She gave a brief pause before answering. "I've been doing a lot better actually. The therapy is surprisingly working and I still have Izu-kun to talk to outside of sessions."

"And that's all the more reason to call up Midori and tell him that you love him!" exclaimed Mina as she snatched up Kyouka's phone.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" demanded Kyouka, reaching out for her phone.

It was for naught though. Mina used one of her arms to hold Kyouka back while she scrolled through the contacts. She grinned when she found Izuku's number, which had a heart by the name, and quickly pressed the "call" button. Once connected, she handed it over to Kyouka.

"Hello?"

The shy rocker froze in place, while her face heated up to a brilliant red at the sound of her cinnamon roll's voice. "H-Hey, Izu-kun!"

"Hi, Kyouka! How are you doing today?"

"I'm d-doing fine, Izu-kun. L-Look, the reason I called you (at which she glared at Mina, only to get a beaming smile in return) was because I n-needed to tell you something."

"What is it, Kyouka?"

"I…I…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at a music club with me tomorrow night!" said Kyouka in a rush. She just couldn't do it. Not yet anyway.

Around her she could see Mina giving off a pout, Momo staring at her with wide eyes, Itsuka facepalming, and Setsuna giving off a teasing grin.

"A music club? Sounds great, Kyouka! What time should we meet there?"

"S-Seven-o-clock should be fine."

"Seven it is then. See you then!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Izu-kun. Goodbye."

The two teens then hung up. Kyouka turned to the others to see wide grins on Mina and Setsuna's faces.

"You know what this means, don't you Kyouka-chan?" asked the pink girl, her grin getting slightly wider. Kyouka could feel dread fill her body. "It's time to go clothes shopping!"

She knew it. "Why the hell do we need to go shopping? I have clothes here!"

"You sure they're not in Midoriya's dresser?" asked Setsuna, her sharp teeth showing. Her grin got wider n amusement when Kyouka glared at Momo, who flinched back in response.

"No! All of my clothes are here, thank you very much! I can wear one of those sets tomorrow night!"

"Kyouka-chan! You're going on a date with Midori! Don't you want to look your best?" questioned Mina.

"You make it sound like the clothes I have aren't good enough."

"Not for a first date!" exclaimed Mina, making Kyouka pout slightly. "Come on! To the mall!"

Mina and Setsuna each grabbed one of Kyouka's arms and started dragging her out of the room, making the shy rocker kick and protest. A worried Momo and an exasperated Itsuka soon followed them out the door, with all five girls making their way out of the dorms and to the station.

It was going to be a long day.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Dress You Up

**Dress You Up – Madonna**

"This is so stupid."

"Don't be like that, Kyouka-chan! Don't you want to make Midori's jaw drop? Here, try this on," said Mina as she handed Kyouka some clothes over the dressing room door.

Kyouka could only blush and curse out the alien for using Izuku as a weapon to get her to agree to this. The girls were currently at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to get Kyouka a new outfit for her upcoming date with Izuku.

"Ooh! Kyouka, you should try this dress!" exclaimed Momo, coming over.

"If it has frills I'm not wearing it!"

Momo could only pout. She looked at the dress in hand and decided to get it for herself then.

"If you really want to get Midoriya's attention you should wear something a little more revealing," stated Setsuna as she tossed something over the door. A loud squeak could be heard on the other side, signifying that Kyouka got a good look at what the lizard girl handed her.

"I am not wearing this!" yelled Kyouka as she tossed the article of clothing, if it could even be called that, back over. "Why can't I just wear the dress I have back at the dorms? You know, the one I wore on I-Island."

"Jirou, you're going to a music club. Even you know that dress is way too formal for a place like that," said Itsuka. "Here, I think this might suit you best."

She handed the clothing to Kyouka over the door. It was silent; save for the rustling of clothes, meaning the rocker girl was at least contemplating what was handed to her. The door then clicked open and out stepped Kyouka in her new outfit.

She was wearing a light purple, short-sleeved blouse and a dark purple skirt in a similar style to her formal dress. Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"I like it."

"I figured you would. It's not too formal and not too casual," explained Itsuka, proud of her work.

"You're going to knock Midori dead!" exclaimed Mina giving the thumbs up.

Kyouka looked back at the mirror, a slight blush on her face as she thought about what Izuku's reaction would be. Her insecurities were starting to creep up on her.

'_Would he really think I'm pretty enough?'_

She really hoped tomorrow's date will turn out well.

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Rock This Town

**Rock This Town – Stray Cats**

It was the next night and Kyouka stood in front of the club, fidgeting nervously as she waited for Izuku. She had arrived early to try and boost her confidence. Unfortunately, her insecurities were winning the battle.

'_Please let this date go off without a hitch tonight,' _thought the rocker girl, as she looked herself over once more. She was wearing the outfit she bought at the mall, along with a short leather jacket and her usual boots to complete the Rock look.

"Kyouka!" called out a familiar voice, catching her attention. "I hope I haven't made you wait too long."

She looked over and her face was immediately red. There stood Izuku, but in an outfit she was least expecting. He was wearing a white button shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, under a dark green vest, with black slacks and his usual red shoes. It was a very appealing look to her.

'_It should be illegal for someone to be this cute and handsome,'_ she thought as her eyes roamed over him.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I w-wasn't sure what to wear since I've never been to a music club before, so I asked Aoyama for advice. I hope this isn't too much."

"N-No! This is perfect!" stated Kyouka, making a mental note to thank Aoyama later. "Come on, let's head inside."

She immediately latched onto his arm, which he didn't mind, and the shy couple went in. Upon entering they were bombarded by Rock n Roll music and flashing lights. Kyouka felt right at home, while Izuku felt out of place.

'_I hope I don't make a fool out of myself,' _thought Izuku, his own insecurities popping up.

"Let's go get ourselves a table," yelled Kyouka over the music. Her answer was a quick nod from the boy.

The two made their way over to an empty table, sat down, and placed their drink order with the waitress that came by. Izuku looked around to take in his surroundings before his eyes settled on the band on the stage.

"I don't think I've heard this band before."

"That's because this is probably an Indie band," explained Kyouka with a smirk. "This club usually lets up and coming bands perform on stage. Once in a while a band will even get noticed by a record producer because of it."

Izuku nodded at this. "Hm, they are quite good. Though to be honest I like your singing a lot more."

There he goes again. Saying things that got her worked up and making her want to jump into his arms and kiss him silly. She had to grab her earphone jacks before they went haywire.

"S-Stop. I'm n-not that good," she said as she tapped her jacks together in a shy manner.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you kidding? You could probably out sing and out play any of these guys!"

Her blush brightened at the compliment. Did he really not know what he does to her all the time?!

"You really are a cinnamon roll, you know that, Izu-kun?"

She smirked as he started to blush. The tables have been turned!

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned with a stutter.

"Nothing. Let's just enjoy the music, okay?"

He gave off that smile that made her heart flutter as he agreed to her request. Wanting to get more comfortable, she scooched closer to the boy and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her close, causing her to smile softly.

Now if only she could gather up the courage to tell him the truth.

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Hello

**Hello – Lionel Richie**

The next few days were a blur for Kyouka. Ever since her date with Izuku at the music club her mind was just filled with the green-haired boy more than usual. So much so that it was affecting her thought process when trying to come up with new lyrics.

"Stupid, adorable nerd," muttered the rocker girl with pout. She then let out sigh. "Where would I even be without him?"

There was a sudden knock at her bedroom door. Standing up, Kyouka made her way over and opened it up. She was surprised to see who was standing there though, not expecting him at all.

"Hello, Kyouka."

"I-Izu-kun! Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at him wide-eyed as he walked into the room.

"What? I can't come and visit you?" he questioned with that smile that she loved.

"N-No! It's not that! I don't mind when you visit," replied the girl, tapping her earphone jacks together.

"I'm glad to hear that," stated Izuku as he walked over to her.

"I-Izu-kun?"

She noticed a peculiar look in his eye, almost like a predator stalking its prey. He then cupped her face with his hand, making her tense at first, before she melted and nuzzled into it.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Kyouka?"

"Izu-kun~"

A moan escaped her throat when he leaned it and started placing kisses along her neck. She mewled when he peppered her with kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids, and finally her mouth.

"I love you, Kyouka.

"I love you, Izuku."

"Kyouka…Kyouka…Kyouka!"

The purple-haired girl jumped in shock at the voice. She looked around to find that she was still in her room, but the only other person there was Momo, who was looking at her with a worried look.

"Y-Yaomomo! Wh-What happened?!"

"You just drifted off, Kyouka, staring off into space," stated the rich girl. She then looked around as if someone could be listening before lowering her voice into a whisper. "Was it another daydream about Midoriya?"

The bright red blush was all the answer Momo needed. With Kyouka's mind now constantly filled with cinnamon goodness, it started playing tricks on her in the form of daydreams. She hated it because she wanted it to be real, damn it!

"What am I going to do, Yaomomo?" asked Kyouka, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Maybe you should just confess to Midoriya now instead of waiting until Valentine's Day," suggested the raven-haired girl. "It could be possible that in doing so the daydreams will stop and you'll be able to think straight again."

"…That actually makes sense," replied the shy rocker, looking at her friend. She then nodded in determination. "Okay then! I'm going to do it! Wish me luck, Yaomomo!"

"Good luck, Kyouka!" chirped Momo with a beaming smile as she watched her best friend go off to find the love of her life.

She knew nothing could possibly go wrong!

**CHAPTER END**


	5. Don't Go Breakin' My Heart

**Don't Go Breakin' My Heart – Elton John & Kiki Dee**

Kyouka quickly went in search for Izuku. She needed to tell him about her feelings as soon as possible. Granted, she would have preferred to tell on Valentine's Day, but her subconscious said otherwise.

Using her enhanced hearing she was able to track him down, finding him just outside the dorms training. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who found him.

"Deku-kun!"

The rocker girl's eyes widened upon finding Ochaco there as well. Quickly hiding behind a nearby tree, she felt a stirring in her chest when she noticed that the anti-gravity girl was awfully close to Izuku.

"H-Hey, Uraraka," replied Izuku, his usual nervous self. "Was there something you needed?"

Ochaco gave off a pout. "What? Can't I just hang out with you today?"

"N-No! There's nothing wrong with that, Uraraka!"

"Aw, thanks, Deku-kun! Although, now that you mention it…"

He watched as she blushed slightly and started to fidget. "Is something wrong, Uraraka?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong. It's just…well, Valentine's Day is coming up soon…"

Kyouka tensed at the words. No, Uraraka wouldn't! If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed that Izuku had also tensed up at the mention of the upcoming holiday.

"H-Hai, I guess it is," replied Izuku, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"I know I should probably wait until then, but I could hold it in any longer, Deku-kun!"

Ochaco's next action took both Izuku and Kyouka off-guard when the anti-gravity girl grabbed Izuku by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Izuku for the most part was frozen in shock, but Kyouka…

…Kyouka could feel tears well up in her eyes. Seeing Ochaco kiss Izuku like that, her insecurities took over. Why would Izuku want someone like her when he could have someone like Ochaco, someone with actual curves? She should have known better than to get her hopes up.

"I-Izu-kun…"

The whimper caught both Izuku and Ochaco's attention. They turned and stared at Kyouka, who had come out from hiding, in surprise for different reasons.

"K-Kyouka!" cried out Izuku.

"I'm s-sorry, I-Izu-Midoriya. I w-won't b-bother you anymore. I h-hope you two will be happy t-together," said Kyouka before turning around and running back into the dorms.

"Kyouka! Wait!" called out Izuku as he went to chase after her. He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt.

"Wait, Deku-kun!"

"Let go of me, Uraraka! I need to talk to Kyouka!" said Izuku with a growl, slightly annoyed that Uraraka was stopping him. Kyouka was crying and he needed to help her!

He soon got free and rushed towards the dorms, with a worried Ochaco on his tail.

**CHAPTER END**


	6. Teddy Bear

**Teddy Bear – Elvis Presley**

Upon entering the dorms, Kyouka rushed back up to her room, much to the surprise of the others. Seeing the distress and tears on Kyouka's face, Momo and Mina rushed after her to find out what had happened. Itsuka and Setsuna, who had been visiting, had followed in pursuit.

When they got to Kyouka's room, they could hear the girl's cries of sorrow. Opening the door, they found Kyouka on her bed and crying into her pillow.

"Kyouka! What happened?" questioned Momo, rushing over to comfort her friend.

"L-Leave me alone, Y-Yaomomo!" yelled out Kyouka, although it was muffled by the pillow.

"But I thought you were going to go and confess to Midoriya?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"You were going to confess to Midori before Valentine's Day?!" exclaimed the fluffy alien, wide-eyed. "Why didn't you tell us, Kyouka-chan?!"

At the mention of Izuku, Kyouka could only cry harder. The reaction made the girls come to one conclusion.

"He didn't accept your confession, did he?" asked Itsuka with a frown. She felt bad for the purple-haired girl.

"You want us to go kick his ass?" asked Setsuna.

With a hiccup, Kyouka sat up and wiped away the tears, but they just kept coming. "N-No, I never got the chance to confess!"

"Then what happened, Kyouka?" asked Momo in worry.

With a sniff, Kyouka explained what had happened when she had found Izuku. To say that the other girls were stunned was an understatement. Mina was actually livid and was making her way to the door.

"Ashido, where are you going?" questioned Itsuka.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Uraraka," stated the pink girl.

"Do that later, Mina," replied Momo, giving her a stern look. "Right now there are more important things to worry about."

Mina gave off a pout before returning to the group. She quickly sat on the other side of Kyouka and brought the girl into a hug.

"It's okay, Kyouka. Everything will be just fine."

"No it won't, Mina," replied Kyouka with a whimper, as she leaned into the hug. "I wanted to be with Izuku and now I've lost my chance."

"I've been meaning to ask, but what exactly do you see in Midoriya anyway?" questioned Setsuna, causing Itsuka to facepalm. "I mean, yeah he's cute and all, but there are way hotter guys in your class."

The question actually brought a soft smile and a slight blush to Kyouka's face. "To me, Izu-kun is like a teddy bear. He's always there when you need him and he helps keep the bad things away."

"Just like when he helped keep your nightmares away!" stated Mina with a chirp.

"You really do love him, don't you, Jirou," said Itsuka.

The rocker girl could only nod. "I do, but I've lost him to Uraraka."

"Don't be like that, Kyouka-chan!" cried out Mina, a look of determination on her face. "We've all seen how you two act with each other and it's very clear that Midori feels the same way about you that you do him! Hell, there are times we forget that you two **aren't** official yet! That's how lovey-dovey, in your own way, you two are with each other!"

Mina's little speech increased Kyouka's blush. She tapped her earphone jacks together shyly. Did Izu-kun really have the same feelings for her that she did him? But what about Uraraka?

"Forget about Uraraka!" exclaimed Momo. Kyouka figured she must have asked that last question out loud, something that rubbed off on her from Izuku. "What's important is that you need to tell Midoriya how you feel! Mina is right about how he feels about you, so there is a very high possibility that he did not return Uraraka's confession!"

"What you should do is confess in a way that he'll never forget it," added Setsuna with a lizard-like grin.

It didn't take long for an idea to pop into Kyouka's head. With a look of determination, she was going to get her fluffy green teddy bear, damn it!

**CHAPTER END**


	7. There Must Be An Angel

**There Must Be An Angel – Eurythmics**

Izuku screwed up. He knew he did. What exactly he did, he didn't know, but he knew he was the reason Kyouka ran away in tears.

He was sitting on the couch in the commons room, head in his hands as he wallowed in despair. It was a sad sight to the other boys there.

"Midori-bro, what exactly happened?" asked Kirishima, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, one minute Jirou comes running in and down the hallway and then you come in looking frantic," added Kaminari.

"Did something happen between you and Jirou-san, Midoriya?" asked Tokoyami. "We were under the assumption that you two had grown close over the last few months."

"I don't know!" said Izuku with a groan. He looked up, defeated. "I just want to fix this."

"Why don't you tell us what happened beforehand and we can't help you figure this out," stated Shouto. The half-and-half boy didn't like seeing his best friend like this.

The green-haired boy gave a nod before going into his explanation. He told them about how he was training when Uraraka came up to him. He talked about how Uraraka confessed to him and kissed him, only for Kyouka to see it all.

"And then when I tried to go after Kyouka, Uraraka purposely tried to hold me back!" exclaimed Izuku, looking upset. He then let out a sigh. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Midoriya, do you have feelings for Uraraka?" asked Iida.

"No," came the answer with no hesitation. "I thought I did at one point, but I realized it was just…desperation."

That confused everyone. "What do you mean, Midori-bro?"

A slight blush came to Izuku's face. "I…I didn't really have any friends before I came to UA. In fact, Iida and Uraraka were the first real friends I've ever had, with Uraraka being the first girl who has ever been nice to me. I guess my mind made me think of her in a certain way because of that, but as time went on I started to realize that those feelings weren't in the romantic sense. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us if I had acted on those false feelings."

"I see…do you wish for me to talk to Uraraka for you, Midoriya?" asked Iida, wanting to help his friend the best he could.

Izuku merely shook his head. "No. This is something I'll need to talk to her about myself. But that will have to wait. I need to fix things with Kyouka."

"So you do have feelings for Jirou instead," stated Kaminari.

The One For All holder blushed even brighter. "We've grown so close over the last few months that I can't even picture my life without her in it."

"…That has to be the manliest answer I've ever heard!" exclaimed Kirishima, looking ready to shed manly tears.

"She's like a beautiful angel with a heavenly voice and I want her to know that," added Izuku with a smile.

Kaminari gave off a low whistle. "Now I'm starting to see why Uraraka fell for you. Saying things like that, I'm surprised you don't have even more girls coming after you."

This of course earned the electric boy a smack to the back of his head from Iida.

"I think what Kaminari meant to say is that you should tell Jirou-san as soon as possible and that the situation with Uraraka is a misunderstanding," stated Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami's right," said Shouto. "If you wish to fix this, Jirou will need to know the entire truth. Especially, since it sounds like she might return your feelings."

"Y-You really think so?" asked Izuku, nervously. With the life he had lived before meeting All Might, he was afraid that this was just a dream and Kyouka didn't really love him back.

"Just go for it, Midori-bro! You'll never know unless you try!" exclaimed Kirishima, giving the green-haired boy the thumbs up.

"She probably will anyway," added Kaminari. "If the past few months are anything to go by, you two already act like newlyweds."

Another smack to the back of the head for Kaminari while Izuku blushed brightly at the thought of Kyouka as his wife…his beautiful, angelic wife.

Maybe one day.

**CHAPTER END**


	8. Heart of Rock and Roll

**Heart of Rock and Roll – Huey Lewis & The News**

The past few days were hell for Izuku. He wanted to talk to Kyouka about what had happened, but she kept avoiding him. No matter what he did he couldn't get any alone time with the shy rocker that he loved. It also didn't help that Yaoyorozu and Ashido seemed to be helping Kyouka avoid him.

Now it was Valentine's Day and he had no way of fixing this. Especially since he was stuck here at the music club he and Kyouka had gone to earlier in the month.

"Cheer up, Midori-bro! I know you might think you've lost your chance, but you don't need Valentine's Day to tell a girl how you feel!"

Izuku glanced over at Kirishima, who was the one to bring him here as a way to get him out of the "unmanly funk" he had been in. "I know, Kirishima, but it's just…I want her to be happy. I don't like the idea that I'm the reason she's upset."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Midori!"

The sudden voice startled Izuku. He looked up to find not only a smiling Ashido, but Todoroki and some of the students from Class 1-B; Kendo, Tokage, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, and Komori.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" asked Izuku, looking confused.

"We're here to see the show, what else?" questioned Setsuna with a grin as she and her classmates sat down at a nearby table.

"Oh, do you know who's playing then?"

"Yup and you're going to love her, Midori!" exclaimed Mina as she sat with Izuku and Kirishima.

"Her?"

It was then that another, very familiar voice sounded off from the DJ booth.

"What's up, music lovers!" yelled the blond man with a grin. "Are you ready for a night of Rock and Roll?!"

"…Is that Present Mic?!" questioned Izuku as the crowd cheered. "What's he doing here?!"

"Is that a rhetorical question considering this is Mic-sensei we're talking about?" asked Shouto.

Izuku had no response to that.

"Alright! We're going to start things off with an up and coming band that you might have heard at the recent UA Cultural Festival! So put your hands together for the Rock and Roll Queen of UA!"

Present Mic's words caused the green-haired boy's eyes to widen as the stage curtains opened, revealing Kyouka, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Tokoyami, and even Bakugou up on stage. What was going on here?!

The purple-haired girl stepped up the microphone and cleared her throat.

"This first song is dedicated to someone very special to me. Happy Valentine's Day, Izu-kun!"

At this point the music started to play and Kyouka's husky singing voice filled the air.

**Nee, hontou wa dare mo**

**Nee, aisenai to iiwarete**

**Kowagari no kimi to deai**

**Yatto sono imi ni kizuita**

**Kizutsuku tame, ima futari**

**Deatta nara, kanashi sugiru yo**

**Kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai**

**Kitto tada hontou no kimi no sugata wo, motomete**

**Mada, bukiyou ni warau ne**

**Mada, kanashimi ga niau kara**

**Kimi to deau, tame dake ni sou**

**Umareta nara, kaerareru kana**

**Kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai**

**Kizutsuki sugita kedo mada ma ni au yo**

**Kokoro kara kimi wo aishiteru**

**Kimi ni furu itami wo futte agetai subete**

**I for You**

**Kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai**

**Kimi no egao itsumo mitsumerareta o**

**Kokoro kara kimi wo aishiteru**

**Kimi ni furu Hikari wo atsumete agetai subete**

**I for You**

Izuku could only stare at the girl in awe. No matter how many times he's heard her sing it was still the most beautiful sound in the world to him. And the fact that she was singing from the heart, to him of all people…

…It made him all the more determined to tell her his own feelings.

**CHAPTER END**


	9. Do You Love Me

**Do You Love Me – The Contours**

"What the fuck, Earlobes?! I didn't agree to this just so you can sing some shitty love song to fucking Deku!"

Kyouka looked at the raging bomb that was her classmate with a bored look. Next to her stood a nervous Izuku, worried that a fight might break out because Bakugou couldn't control his temper.

"And that's why I told you we were playing because Monoma challenged us. You wouldn't have agreed any other way," replied Kyouka. She reached over towards Izuku to hold his rough, scarred hand in her soft, dainty one. She smirked when she noticed the blush on his freckled face.

Bakugou let out a growl, disgusted by the scene. He knew she did that just to piss him off even further.

"I'm just surprised he didn't stop playing the moment he realized what was going on," said Itsuka.

"That's because quitting would be like admitting defeat and we all know Baku-bro would never admit defeat!" replied Kirishima with a laugh.

"Fuck off, Kirishima!"

It was then that Present Mic's voice echoed through the room.

"Alright, you lovebirds! It's time to pair up and dance!"

A rock ballad started to play and many pairs made their way to the dance floor. Shouto & Momo, Itsuka & Tetsutetsu, Tokoyami & Kinoko, Kaminari & Shiozaki. All were enjoying themselves with their significant others.

"Hey, Bomb Boy! Dance with me!" demanded Setsuna with a smirk as she sauntered her way to Bakugou.

The explosive boy only scowled at her and released a few explosives from his palms. "Fuck of, Lizard Bitch!"

Setsuna merely raised an eyebrow before giving off a shrug. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. I should have asked someone else from the start. They'd probably be way better dancers than you anyway."

"Like fucking hell they are!" exclaimed Bakugou, his ego taking a hit. "Come on, Lizard Bitch! I'll show you that I'm better than these extras!"

He grabbed Setsuna's wrist and dragged her to the dance floor, missing the wide lizard-like grin that appeared on her face.

Izuku could only sweatdrop at the scene. "Should we tell Kacchan that he just got tricked?"

"Let him figure it out on his own, Izu-kun," replied Kyouka. She then gave him a smile. "Come on, let's go dance."

"R-Right!"

The shy couple went to the dance floor, ignoring the coos coming from the fluffy alien was taking pictures with her phone. Once there, Kyouka wrapped her arms around Izuku's shoulders, while he held her by the hips, as they swayed to the music. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

"Izu-kun?"

"H-Hai, Kyouka?"

"H-How did you like my performance?"

"It was great!" exclaimed the boy with a smile. "I've said it before, but I really enjoy your singing. Y-You have a beautiful voice, Kyouka."

A blush covered her face and a warm feeling filled her chest. God she loved this cinnamon roll so much. She just needed to hear one thing from him.

"Izu-kun, did you understand why I sang that song?"

It was his turn to blush. "H-Hai…"

Kyouka feel the nervousness build up in her, as she looked him in the eye. "D-Do you f-feel the same way, Izu-kun? D-Do you l-love me like I l-love you?"

This was the moment. The moment Izuku had been waiting for to tell her the truth. He just couldn't get the words out though, so he decided something else. They always say that actions speak louder than words, after all.

His grip on her hips tightened as he held her close. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, getting a squeak of surprise to escape her. She soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss with fervor. They could hear a squeal from Mina and a cheer from Kirishima, but they were ignored.

All that mattered to Izuku and Kyouka in that moment were each other.

**CHAPTER END**


	10. You Give Good Love

**You Give Good Love – Whitney Houston**

The following morning was a happy one for Izuku and Kyouka. They had confessed to each other previous night and it wasn't a dream!

They walked into the commons room, hand-in-hand, greeted by their classmates…and the wedding march coming from a certain pink girl's phone.

"Mina!" yelled Kyouka, blushing up a storm. Izuku wasn't faring any better.

"Oh come on! You know it will happen sooner or later!" exclaimed Mina with a grin. "I expect to be your Maid of Honor, by the way."

"Wait, why do you get to be Kyouka's Maid of Honor?" questioned Momo, looking at Mina in confusion. "I'm her best friend! I should be her Maid of Honor!"

"Yaomomo!" yelled Kyouka, her blush intensifying. Were they seriously discussing this?!

Mina gave off a pout as she looked at Momo. "Fine, you can be her Maid of Honor."

"Thank you," replied the raven-haired girl with a beaming smile.

"But I get to be the godmother to their first baby!"

"Nani?! That's not fair!"

"Would you two knock it off?!" shouted Kyouka; glaring at the two girls she called friends. "If you keep this up neither of you will even be invited to my wedding or get anywhere near my future kids!"

That shut both Mina and Momo up.

Over with Izuku, he could have been mistaken for a tomato with how red he was. Of course Kaminari didn't make matters any better.

"Wait, are you two really getting married? Didn't you two just get together last night?"

"Dude, you can't be that dense," replied Kirishima, giving the electric boy a weird look while the other boys sighed in frustration at Kaminari's knack for speaking before thinking. He turned back to Izuku and slung an arm over his shoulders in a one-armed manly hug. "Don't listen to him, Midori-bro! We all know you ain't getting married anytime soon!"

"A-Arigatou, Kirishima," replied the green-haired boy.

"It's not fair! How could Midoriya get a girlfriend before me?!" exclaimed Mineta, on the verge of dehydration through his tears.

"Easily," replied Shouto as he and the others went to ignoring the grape. "Midoriya, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we wish you and Jirou a long and happy relationship."

"Arigatou, Todoroki," replied Izuku, giving his friend a smile. "I really appreciate that and I know Kyouka will too."

The day went on, classes were had, and soon the students settled back at their dorms. The sun was beginning to set and everyone was getting ready for bed, especially the newest couple.

"K-Kyouka, where exactly are we going?" asked Izuku as the rocker girl led him down the hall. "We should be in bed by now!"

"I know that, Izu-kun, and that's where we're going."

Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion. It soon became clear what Kyouka was talking about when they entered the commons room and he saw a pillow and some blankets on the couch. He briefly noticed Kiki curled up and sleeping on the adjacent couch before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Kyouka?"

A slight blush appeared on her face. "I miss snuggling with you, Izu-kun, and since it's against the rules for either of us to be in each other's rooms at night, why not just sleep in the commons room together? There's no rule that says otherwise."

She was right, as he thought about it. There technically was no rule that says they couldn't spend the night together in the commons room.

He gave off a smile. "Okay then, Kyouka."

Returning the smile, Kyouka led her man to the couch where they got settled in. Once under the blankets, she climbed on top of Izuku, resting her forehead against his and looked him in the eye with so much love.

"I love you, Izu-kun."

The same amount of love was in Izuku's eyes.

"I love you, Kyouka."

He leaned up to place his lips on hers in a sweet, passionate kiss, to which she happily returned. After the quick make out session, Kyouka snuggled up against her cinnamon roll, laying her head on his chest and having his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Izuku wrapped his arms protectively around the petite girl and held her close, not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

With peaceful smiles, the two lovers dreamt of their futures together, filled with a love for each other that would never die.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**

**-:-**

**And with that, this tale has come to an end. I'll most likely write out a "missing scenes" story based on this one. You know, show off how Present Mic got involved, a confrontation with Ochaco, what happens the next morning. I also have another IzuJirou Soundtrack in the works. It won't be a straight up sequel to this one and will be more episodic.**

**As for the Bakugou x Setsuna thing, that was mainly for comedy because I could see Setsuna doing something like that. I in no way condone Bakugou x Anyone as Bakugou hates everyone and treats them like shit to make himself feel better about himself.**

**And for those wondering, the song Kyouka sang to Izuku earlier in the fic was "I For You" by Luna Sea. I was trying to look for Japanese Rock n Roll love songs and this was the third one recommended. The first two, looking at the lyrics, felt more about one-sided love and this one felt more fitting for what I wanted.**


End file.
